Boarding house Akatsuki
by scarletfanfic
Summary: Tinggal diantara manusia yang berbeda gender denganmu? apa yang akan kamu lakukan?/Nggak pintar bikin summary/typo eyd dll bertebaran.
1. prolog

**Naruto Cuma milik masashi kishiomoto**

 **Sakura x Akatsuki**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **prolog**

Cowok

Cowok

Cowok

Cowok

cowok

cowok ada dimana dimana

Apa ini? Kenapa semuanya bergender pria? Kemana semua yang bergenre sepertinya? Apa mereka sedang bersembunyi?

Seperti itulah pikiran seorang gadis yang menjadi satu satunya wanita diantara para pria yang sedang menatapnya

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

wkwkwk ini sebenarnya ff lama nggak lama juga sih udah aku buat sebelum "Kencan?" "Looked at you" sampai "rasa stroberi"

ini dibuat samaan dulu sama babysitter hehehe..

ff ini akan menceritakan *eh nanti spoiler* yaudah gak jadi deh :3

tunggu aja deh nextnya

oh iya ini terinspirasi dari "Kos-kosan nct" dan authornya udah nyetujuin waktu aku mau buat ff ini tapi versi Akatsuki

jadi aku no plagiat ya

-Ra


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishiomoto

Sakura x Akatsuki

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Jadi gini awal mula ceritanya

Sakura lagi jalan beriringan bersama paman tersayang. Lengkap bawa tas koper yang besar besar buat ngekos. Bisa kita simpulkan bahwa Sakura akan ngekos.

* * *

Sakura baru aja lulus dari SMP, dan sialnya Sakura keterima iya bagus keterima daripada gak lanjut sekolah, tapi SMA nya jauh banget dari rumah Sakura. Sampai sampai Mebuki dan Kizashi sampai bingung transportasi Sakura gimana.

Lagi ditengah tengah kegalauan Sakura dan orang tuanya tentang hal ini, datanglah seorang lelaki yang wajahnya udah gak bisa dibilang ganteng lagi *maapkeun diriku ini*yang tak lain adalah paman Oroichimaru! Dengan hati yang tulus dia mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal di Kos-kosannya yang ternyata dekat dengan sekolah baru Sakura.

'Malaikat.' Seperti itulah batin Orang tua Sakura ketika Oroichimaru mempersilahkan Sakura tinggal di kosannya

Dan disaat itu juga menit itu tahun itu waktu semuanya itu. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura kedua orang tua Sakura langsung mempersiapkan barang bawaan ngekos Sakura.

Dan itu membuat Sakura sedih :( diakan sayang orang tuanya gak mau jauh jauh dari mereka.

* * *

"SAKURA SAYANG KALIAN MASA KALIAN TEGA SAKURA PERGI!" Rengek Sakura lengkap dengan tangisan imudnya itu

"SAKURA SAYANG KAA-SAN JUGA GAK TEGA PISAH SAMA KAMU." Mebuki meluk Sakura yang masih nangis imud

Tetangga ataupun mas mas ataupun pengendara pada nonton adegan ibu dan anak itu.

Kizashi menepuk punda Sakura dengan wajah serius dia menatap anak tunggalnya "Kamu harus mau Sakura! Ini demi kami juga! Demi menuntut ilmu dan melanjutkan sekolahmu. Kau harus ngekos di Kosan paman orochi." Ucap Kizashi

"SAKURA GAK MAU GAK MAU POKOKNYA GAK MAU TITIK." Sakura yang awalnya nangis imud sekarang nangis kek orang kesurupan lengkap dengan guling guling di lantai

Semua yang ada disitu panik bahkan yang nonton pun panik melihat Sakura seperti orang kesurupan. Akhirnya Kizashi pun bertindak walaupun hal ini akan meragukan dirinya.

"Nanti uang sakumu tou-san tambahkan 3x tidak bahkan 5x lipat."

1

2

Hening

3

4

Hening

5

"Kaa-san Tou-san Sakura sayang kalian. Sekarang Sakura akan pergi dengan damai, Sakura tidak akan lupa mengabari kaliann unch!" Yang tadi bak orang kesurupan sekarang langsung berhenti dan senang hati naik mobil Oroichimaru.

Semua yang ada disitu sweathdrop, Kizashi dan Mebuki sweathdrop, tetangga sweathdrop, abang tukang bakso Sweathdrop, Oroichimaru Sweahtdrop, bahkan Akamaru anjing tetangga sebelah teman main Sakura ikutan sweathdrop.

* * *

Sekarang disinilah Sakura di depan Kosan sang Paman.

Oroichimaru lagi nutup pagar yang terkesar tua itu, mungkin mirip di film film horor gak juga sih lumayan lah.

Sakura memandang bangunan yang cukup besar di depannya itu dan diatasnya ada nama kosnya "KOS KOSAN AKATSUKI"

"Akatsuki?" Gumam Sakura

Oroichimaru membuka pintu masuk dan membuat Sakura cengo melihat ruangan yang 'Kelewat bersih itu.' Lebih bersih dari kamar Sakura di rumahnya.

Oroichimaru pun mulai memperkenalkan Sakura ruangan ruangan yang ada disana.

"Disini adalah ruang kumpul bersama." Ujar Oroichimaru tersenyum bangga yang bagi Sakura mengerikan itu, disana ada tv gede, trus ada sofa depan tv, lalu karpet empuk yang enak buat lesehan( karpetnya bulu bulu gitu), ada rak cd dengan banyak cdnya juga.

Trus mereka lanjut ke dapur yang perabotannya lengkap, semuanya tersedia seperti oven, kulkas,blender, panci, lemari, dll pokoknya

"Paman kosan keren banget! Biayainnya gimana bisa sebagus ini!?" Sepertinya Sakura ingin mengikuti jejak pamannya membangun Kos kosan. Kosan ini beda dari ekspekstasi Sakura yang kotor berantakan, sepertinya juga bakal banyak cewek, kos kosannya aja bersih gini jadi pasti kan? Pasti setiap minggu mereka bersih bersih jadi gak usah nyewa pembantu.

"Hahaha! Yadong paman gitu loh~" Oroichimaru tertawa bangga kosannya dipuji

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita lihat kamarmu." Ucap Oroichimaru gak sabar sampai dia lupa nunjukin kamar mandinya

* * *

Oroichimaru membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan kamu melihatnya.

"Ini kamar kamu. Gimana? Bagus kan? Kamu beruntung loh ini kamar yang terakhir paman sediain khusus buat kamu."

"Wah makasih paman aku seneng banget."

Karna terbawa suasana Sakura dan Oroichimaru pun berpelukan

Tapi tiba tiba...

"TOU-SAMA!?" Teriakan seorang cowok membuat pelukan Sakura dan Oroichimaru berhenti

'Dia siapa?' Batin Sakura heran

"Oh, Kabuto kenalkan ini-"

cowok yang dipanggil Kabuto meremas kepalanya dengan wajah frustasi dia berteriak "TOLONG BAPAK GUE SELINGKUH SAMA ANAK PERAWAN!"

"HAAAAHHH?!"

 **TBC**

Cerita paan nih?

Ra : Aku juga gak tau :(

R : Lu yang buat juga

Btw aku masukin Kabuto ya :v abisnya aku bingung siapa yang cocok jadi anaknya paman Orochi kita *lu aja kali*

Maaf ya gak sesuai ekspekstasi kalian :(

Garing ya? :v

review udah dibalas ya

Ra


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik masashi kishiomoto**

 **Sakura x Akatasuki**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"TOLONG BAPAK GUE SELINGKUH SAMA ANAK PERAWAN!"

Tak tak tak

Suara langkah kaki mengema mendekati kamar baru Sakura.

BRAK!

"HAH? SIAPA YANG SELINGKUH SINI GUE BOM!"

Lelaki bertama shappire dengan rambut panjang bak wanita mengebrak pintu yang sebenarnya gak tertutup itu.

Satu persatu mereka berdatangan dimulai dari si pirang lalu datang lah lagi seseorang dengan pierching yang banyak di wajahnya diikuti lelaki berwajah baby face. Cuma itu sih..

Kabuto memandang mereka dengan puppy eyesnya yang dibanjiri air mata "Minna.. tolongin gue.. bapak.. bapak.. BAPAK GUE SELINGKUH! MANA SAMA PERAWAN LAGI!" Ucap Kabuto dramatis yang sekarang ditenangkan oleh lelaki berambut merah dengan wajah baby face

"Cengeng." Ucap Lelaki berwajah babyface itu

"SASORI KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KURASAKAN!" Teriak Kabuto masih dengan dramatis

"MASA BAPAKNYA DAPAT DAUN MUDA ANAKNYA SAMPAI SEKARANG MASIH JOMBLO!" Ucap Kabuto dan sukses membuat Sakura sweahtdrop ditempat

"WOY KABUTO KALAU MAU TEREAK INGAT WAKTU! MASIH PAGI UDAH TERIAK TERIAK. GANGGU TIDUR GUE AJA LU!" Teriak cowok dengan banyak pierching di wajahnya itu

"Ta-" Belum selesai Kabuto bicara seorang cowok masuk ke tkp dengan wajah yang sangar menatap mereka satu per satu.

"WOI PEIN! Lu kira lu gak ganggu tidur gue juga?! Hah!?"

Pein yang tadinya sangar sekarang bak chihuwa huwa yang bertemu dengan singa.

"Gomen To, gua khilaf." Cicit Pein

"NAGATOOOOOOOO~~ CINTAKU SAYANGKU KEKASIHKU HOMOKU... BUKAN BUKAN. NAGATOOOO TOLONGIN KABUTOOO BAPAK GUA SELINGKUH. NOH ITU CEWEKNYA." Kabuto menunjuk Sakura yang diam seperti patung

Pein dan Nagato terganga.

Belum sempat Nagato nyaut, masuklah dua mahluk hidup lagi.

"TO LU GILA YE? NGATAIN BAPAK NDIRI SELINGKUH?"

"KABUTO GUA TAU LU AHO, TAPI GAK GINI JUGA. MENDING LU IKUT ALIRAN JASHIN DAH SAMA GUE BIAR LU TOBAT!"

'Gue salah apa? Kenapa gak ada yang percaya sama gue?' Batin Kabuto miris

"EHEM!"

"Kalian semua ikut saya kumpul di ruangan kumpul." Ucap sang pemilik kost

Semuanya pun keluar dari kamar Sakura, dan menuju ke ruang kumpul termasuk Sakura.

Bahkan Zetsu yang sedang sedang serius BAB, dengan berat hati menghentikan kegiatan dan langsung lari ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

Sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang kumpul utama.

Sekedar informasi kosan ini berjumlah tingkat 2 dan 3 lantai.

"1..2..3..setengah...6"

"Yang lain kemana?"

"Sasuke Itachi sama Obito ada urusan."

"Si cadar dan si hiu face mana?"

"cadar dan hiu face dapat giliran belanja bahan makanan."

"Cadar? Hiu?" Gumam Sakura heran

Oroichimaru menghela nafas.

"Saya Oroichimaru ingin menjelaskan bahwa saya tidak **selingkuh**. Dia adalah penghuni baru kost ini."

Sekarang penghuni kost yang ada menatap Sakura. Dan yang ditatap salting meriah.

'Mayan nih. Nambah koleksi.'

'Mine.'

'Gebet ah.'

'Apakah ini jodoh yang dikirim oleh Jashin?'

'Ku padamu.'

"Sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian. Gausah pake nama lengkap,sosmed, no. Telp, ataupun status."

'Gak asik ah kalau gitu.'

Perkenalan dimulai dari penghuni kamar no.1 "Nama saya Nagato dan yang disamping saya Pein, kamar kami berada di bangunan 2, lantai atas sebelah kiri paling kiri."

Dilanjut penghuni kamar no.2 "Nama gue Sasori, kamar gue disamping kamar yang pertama."

Penghuni kamar no.3 "Nama gue Suigetsu dan gue sekamar sama Kabutong, kamar kami sebelah kamar Sasori."

Lanjut lagi penghuni kamar no 7 "Gue Hidan, penghuni kamar no 7 dilantai bawah."

"GUE DEIDARA PENGHUNI KAMAR NO 10 SALKEN YE!"

"Nama saya Zetsu penghuni kamar no 11, btw gue permisi ya? Mau lanjut yang tertunda nih."

Zetsu pun meninggalkan ruang kumpul dan kembali BAB lagi...

Kamar 4-9 minus 7, di bangunan lantai atas penghuni kamar no. 4 yang namanya Sasuke dilanjut no.5 Itachi. Trus lantai bawah no.6 Hiu face no.8 Si cadar dan no.9 Obito.

"Nah kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Nagato tolong kasih tau dia tata terbib yang ada disini ya, oh iya jangan lupa jadwal piket. Paman pergi dulu ya."

Oroichimaru pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hmm... Ka? Disini gak ada cewek?" Tanya Sakura

Nagato nengok Sakura "Eh? Oh iya, kamu satu satunya cewek disini."

 **WUAPAAAAAA**

 **TIDAKKKK**

 **NOOOO**

 **ANDWEEEE**

 **IAAAAAAAA**

 **TBC**

Hwehwe :v hwehwe :v

Bagaimana? bagaimana?

Apakah feelnya dapat? Garing?

Membosankan? Hwe hwe hwe

Bagaimana kah nasib Sakura selanjutnya?

Banyak yang nunggu Konan nih

Konannya ntaran dulu karna aku udah siapin part buat Konan-nee hoho

Buat yang bingung ma kamarnya nih aku jelasin

Lantai atas : kamar No.1 Nagato ma pein, kamar no.2 Sasori, kamar no.3 Suigetsu ma Kabuto, kamar no.4 Sasuke, kamar no.5 Itachi

Lantai bawah : Kamar no.6 Kisame hwe hwe hiu face, kamar no.7 Hidan, kamar no.8 Kakuzu, kamar no.9 Obito, Kamar no.10 Deidara, dan terakhir kamar no.11 Zetsu.

kamar Sakura kamar spesial yang diberikan oleh Oroichi ya^^

Moga aja kalian gak pusing :v

-Ra


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura x Akatsuki

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Cewek?

Satu satunya?

Cewek

Sendirian?

* * *

'Uang jajan naik 5x lipat mantap, dan sekarang ngekos bareng cowok kelewat ganteng?... nikmat apa yang kau kau dustakan Sakuraaa.' Batin Sakura

Jadi saat ini Sakura lagi ngumpul bareng anak kost setelah ditinggal ma Oroichimaru, walaupun gak semuanya anak kost ada disana, contohnya Zetsu yang masih pesta di kamar mandi.

Ada Nagato yang nyari sesuatu di laci, dan Deidara yang bermain entah Sakura tidak tau apa itu, tapi Deidara bilang kalau itu adalah seni tanah liat dan Sakura iyain aja biar cepat, ada Sasori yang nunduk gak tau kenapa. Semuanya punya kegiatan tersendiri.

Kabuto yang duduk agak jauhan dari Sakura terus mandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hidan Suigetsu dan Pein dengan bermain hom pim pa...

Sakura mandang mereka satu satu terutama Sasori yang mabok. Iya ternyata Sasori mabok karna ulah Zetsu yang lagi BAB itu.

'Uhhh akward banget.. apa aku ajak basa basi aja ya? Tapi ntar mereka rasa aku sksd lagi.. duh jadi merasa bersalah nih ma cogan.." Batin Sakura

' _Hom pim pa alaium gambreng, Kabuto pake baju gembel!"_

"YAY LU ITEM SENDIRI SUI GYAHAHA!" Teriak Pein

"PAAN SI LU!"

"JAN MARAH ATUH SUI KAN EMANG BENER, GUE MA PEIN PUTIH TERUS LU IT-"

"GUE GAK ITEM YE! GUE BAHKAN LEBIH PUTIH DARI DARI LU PEIN!"

"Gua gak item ye." Pein gak diterima dikata item

"EH buset lu pada. Bisa diam kagak? Gua lagi sibuk nih ama seni gua." Deidara merasa terganggu dengan teriakan mereka

Dan setelah Deidara mengatakan itu, Suigetsu merenung.

Jadi begini ceritanya kawan.

Hidan Pein sama Suigetsu main hom pim pa

Udah gitu aja :)

Enggak enggak :v

Hidan Pein sama Suigetsu main hom pim pa, nah yang kalah harus ngajak Sakura bicara mau itu basa basi ataupun nanya sesuatu. Soalnya mereka sepemikiran sama Sakura soal suasana awkward jadilah mereka berusaha buat cairin suasana. Tapi bukannya cairin mereka malah malu malu human, jadinya mereka hom pim pa agar mudah cepat dan terjangkau. Karna yang kalah Suigetsu jadi dia harus ajak Sakura basa basi tapi Suigetsu dilanda sama galau karna pusing mau nanya apa ke Sakura.

Belum 1 detik *plak* sebuah bohlam 5 watt di kepala Suigetsu.

"EH SAKU-"

"AHAAA! Akhirnya ketemu." Baru juga Sui mau bicara tiba tiba dipotong sama Nagato yang nemuin sesuatu kayak nemu Harta Karun

Karna Sakura itu anak baik dan peka, jadinya dia ngajak bicara Sui yang udah mau pundung.

"Tapi mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Sakura ke Suigetsu

Mata Suigetsu berkaca kaca, melihat kepekaan Sakura.

'Akoeh Padamu jodoh.'

"Eh, itu kamu-"

"Silahkan diminum Sakura-chan." Perkataan Suigetsu lagi lagi dipotong dengan datangnya Kabuto yang memberikan Sakura teh merek teh sisri

"A-arigatou." Sakura menunduk dan meminum teh itu, malu natap muka nistanya Kabuto :v

"Cuma buat Sakura? Buat gue kaga ada?"

"Gue juga mau To. Buat lagi sana."

"Modus lu."

"Butuh yang lain gak? Roti?" Tanya Kabuto mengabaikan yang lainnya

'Kacang mahal woy.' Batin yang lain

'Duh gakuku aku gakuku.' Batin Sakura

'Halo, pakabar dengan gue disini.' Batin Suigetsu miris

"Ini aja udah cukup kok. Ntar kamu kerepotan lagi."

Selagi meminum teh merek teh sisri dari Kabuto, Nagato datang dengan 2 lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Ini tata tertib sama jadwal piket." Ujar Nagato sambil memberikan lembaran itu ke Sakura

Sakura mulai membaca tata tertibnya dengan damai...

Tata tertib yang ada disini

1\. Dilarang teriak teriak

2\. Piket sesuai jadwal

3\. Dilarang pake banget nyampah

4\. Dilarang keras bawa **pacar** *kasian yang jomblo*

5\. Dilarang berbagi semvak (yang lain boleh seperti baju asal jangan kokoro)

6\. Batas waktu buat mandi max gak boleh minimal. 25menit perhari

7\. Batas waktu BAB max no minimal.30 menit. Buang air kecil. Max. 30 detik

8\. Makan malam harus ba to the reng BARENG

9\. Dilarang pipis sembarangan

10\. Dilarang nakut nakutin orang apalagi Obito

Sakura cengo liat tata tertib disini. Rasanya peraturan ini terlalu disiplin dan.. aneh?

Dengan keberaniannya Sakura membuka suara

"...Kalian...pada kencing sembarangan...ya..? Tanya Sakura

.

.

.

Krik krik krik.

.

.

Aho aho aho

.

.

Semua yang ada disana natap Sakura malu, terlihat jelas di wajah mereka yang merona.

Nagato yang memang diberi mandat pun menjelaskan.

"Ekhem.. sebelum ada peraturan itu, pada kencing sembarangan. Soalnya kamar mandi disini Cuma satu."

 **Tbc**

Dobel nih hwe hwe hwe

Gimana?

Yang lainnya belum muncul hoho

Ini dobel biar kalian pada maboks dimalam hari *plak*

Semoga gak mengewakan ya^^

-Ra


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto milik Masashi Kishiomoto

Akatsuki x Sakura H

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 4**

"Ekhem.. sebelum ada peraturan itu, pada kencing sembarangan. Soalnya kamar mandi disini Cuma satu."

"APA!?"

Kaget? Tentu saja Sakura kaget. Penghuni kost disini lebih dari satu (iyalah-_-) dan kamar mandi Cuma satu? Lalu apa kabar dengan Sakura nantinya. Apakah Sakura harus memaksa Paman tercinta tersayang terlope lope Oroichi buat nambah kamar mandi. Ya paling nggak satulah, buat Sakura sendiri hwe hwe.

"Karena pada kencing sembarangan, ikan ikan koi gue pada mati." Kata Suigetsu

Suigetsu mulai mengingat kenang kenangan bersama sang Koi ketika mereka jalan jalan, berbelanja, makan di restoran pecel lele, dan lain lain.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Sakura ikut merasa sedih

"Ya gimana gak mati, orang lu sendiri yang ngencingin kolam Koi lu. Ogeb lu." Kata Pein yang merasa harga dirinya terancam kalau sampai ketahuan dia yang ngencingin kolam Koinya Suigetsu

"Najis amat lu Sui." Kabuto dengan tatapan jijik. Padahal Kabuto gak sadar diri :)

"MIKIR LU YE. MANA MUNGKIN GUA KENCINGIN KOLAM GUA SENDIRI YANG GUA RAWAT DENGAN SUKA CITA PENUH HATI DAN KUBERI NAMA." Suigetsu merasa gak nerima dituduh

Sakura jadi agak enek dan jijik dengar pembicaraan mereka, mana Sakura lagi minum teh merek teh sisri lagi. Kan jadi ngebayangin kalau itu teh merek teh sisri air kencing.

"Gue ke kamar. Enek gue denger pembicaraan lo pada." Sasori yang dari tadi bisu pun bangkit dari maboknya

"Emm.. aku juga deh." Sakura pun mengikuti Sasori

Setelah kepergian Sakura. Mereka semua langsung ribut lagi.

"ELU SIH SUI, CURHAT CURHAT KOI SEGALA." Kata Deidara gak ngerem gak nyelo

"TAU LU. NOH TEH MEREK TEH SISRI GUE GAK DI HABISIN KAN. TANGGUNG JAWAB LU." Kabuto ikut ikutan

"Sok lu Tong, nyuri nyuri start mana teh merek teh sisri lagi." Hidan kesel keduluan start

"Guys guys, dia itu tuh punya gue ya. Jan diambil titik gak pake koma tanda tanya tanda seru, tanda cinta masuklah." Kata Sasori yang tidak tau kapan ada disana padahal katanya mau ke kamar

Perkataan Sasori sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua penghuni yang ada disana. Bahkan Zetsu yang masih pesta di kamar mandi pun natap Sasori tajam.

"Siapa... cepat...arrggghh...uhhh..dia dapat." Ucap Zetsu di kamar mandi

* * *

Nah sekarang kita beralih ke tempat yang berbeda. Tetapi masih di hari yang sama diwaktu yang sama di tahun dan diabad yang sama.

Terlihat 2 mahluk yang lagi sedang berusaha buat keluar dari kerumunan mahluk hidup.

"MAS BELI DISINI AJA DISKON CUMA UNTUK SEKARANG DALAM 5 DETIK."

"JANGAN. DI TOKO GUE AJA NTAR GUE JADI PACAR LO. WALAUPUN LO JELEK GUE IKHLAS KOK."

"DI GUE 50%."

"Kaz lu jadi mau beli dimana sih?" Tanya seseorang yang udah pengap dan tersakiti melihat banyak kawannya yang dijual (ikan)

Mau keluar juga gak bisa pintu sudah ditutup dan mereka harus belanja di satu tokoh agar bisa bebas.

"DI TOKOH GUE PLIS."

"GUE GRATIS PERMEN MIL*KITA DEH."

"HEH KAZ CEPETAN GUE UDAH SESEK NIH BUTUH NAFAS BUATAN :*"

"Hmm.." Orang yang dipanggil 'kaz' masih diam milih milih

"TOKOH GUE GRATIS DEH BUAT LU."

'Akhirnya.'

"GUE KE TOKOH LU."

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga misi mereka berdua di pasar tadi.

"Eh cadar."

"Gue punya nama sori."

"Iye iye, eh Kakuzu."

"Kenapa beb :*"

Yang dipanggil 'beb' langsung menjauh dari Johnny.

"Kaz gue tau pake banget. Kalau lu tuh jones luar biasyah akoeh tuh gak mau sama kamoeh, akoeh gak mau maho nononononono." Sambil gerakin telunjuknya

"Btw kenapa sich? Kita gak ke supermarket gituch? Jadi trauma nich gue ke pasar. Liat muka gue udah kayak ikan aja nih." Kisame memperlihatkan wajahnya yang katanya mirip ikan *udah dari dulu kok*

"Pasar tuh lebih murah. Banyak diskon. Banyak gratis." Jawab Kakuzu singkat padat dan jelas.

Kisame pun emosi "UDAH AH! GUE GAK MAU BELANJA LAGI SAMA LU. YANG DIKATAKAN HIDAN BENAR. SAMA LU TUH NYIKSA FISIK BATIN."

Kakuzu memiringkan kepalanya imut (muka aja gak keliatan) "Nyiksa gimana? Gue kan gak iket lu atau semacamnya?"

"Emang gak apa apain! TAPI LU ITU TUH PELIT! LEBIH PELIT DARI OROICHIMARU."

Pelit? Apakah Kakuzu pelit? fitnah atau fakta.

Tadi pagi tepat jam 7 mereka ke pasar naik angkot. Padahal Kakuzu punya bajaj, katanya sih polusi udara. Lah trus angkot tuh apa? Becak gitu?

Trus di dalam pasar mereka dihimpit, diijenk, direbutin, digampar, diceburin. Lalu setelah belanja mereka pulang jalan kaki :). Jalan kaki. Ia jalan kaki. Jalan 5 km. Sambil bawah kantong plastik super besar. Lalu pas Kisame marah marah apa jawaban Kakuzu

"Jalan kaki sekali sekali biar sehat. Sehat jasmani juga."

"Sehat jasmani ia. Tapi jiwa gue yang tersiksa."

Dan dari jam 07.00 sampai jam 13.00 mereka baru sampai di kost tercinta.

"Mulai sekarang gue gak mau temenin lu belanja lagi-"

"Oh, gitu? Yaudah jangan harap gue beliin sempak hello kitty lagi."

"Kok lu ngancem sih:( itukan bercanda Kaz." Kisam tetawa hambar sambil memukul mukul pelan Kakuzu

Akhirnya merekapun pergi ke dapur.

"COGAN PULANG!"

"TONG GUE PULANG NICH."

"CEPET MASAK-"

.

.

HAH

.

.

Mereka berdua matung, melihat sadako eh bukan melihat Sakura maksudnya hoho..

"Ha-halo, sini belanjaannya." Baru selesai Sakura ngomong mereka udah lari keluar dapur

"CE-CE-CE-CEWEKKKK!" Teriak Kakuzu histeris

"MAI PREND, ADA CEWEK DIDAPUR CEWEK!" Kisame udah panik banget

"CECAN WOY CECAN." Mereka berdua udah keliling keliling kayak orang gila

"Mau gue sumpelin bom bomnya Deidara lu pada?" Ucap Nagato yang emang sangat tidak suka namanya berisik

Nagato dan lainnya sudah berada di depan mereka termasuk Sakura.

Mereka berdua menatap Sakura "K-KAMU CEWEK! ATAU BANCI KAYAK DEIDARA?" Tanya Kisame sambil nunjuk nunjuk Sakura

"BANCI BANCI LU KIRA GUA MIPER? LULOVE LUNA HAH!?" Deidara murka dikata banci

"Iya aku ce-"

"AKHIRNYA GUE GAK JONES LAGI."

'BHAK.'

"Jan berisik syg." Sasori ngelemparin boneka Barbie edisi limited edision punyanya itu

"Sakura mending kamu ke dapur sama Kabuto aja deh."

Sakura dan Kabuto pun ke dapur.

* * *

Sekarang Sakura, Kabuto, dan Zetsu? Lagi ada di dapur.

"Ngapin lu kesini Su?"

"Ini bukan Jadwal piket lu Su sana keluar." Kabuto mendorong Zetsu

"Saya sebagai teman dan anak kost yang baik, main ngebantuin kalian berdua masak '3' hehe.." Kata Zetsu sambil senyum ke Sakura Cuma Sakura. Walaupun sebenarnya tujuan awalnya ingin kembali berpesta di kamar mandi yang tertunda karna Kisame dan Kakuzu.

"Eh mahluk item putih. Bukannya bantuin gue laundry malah nyasar kesini." Pein yang baru selesai nyuci. Sekarang tinggal jemur dan beres dech

"Nih jemur semuanya." Kata Pein

"Tapikan Zetsu mau bantuin masak-"

"Zetsu. Tata tertib no.2 sayang." Nagato tiba tiba muncul dengan gunting pemotong rumput yang gedenya 2x lipat dari biasanya

Zetsu pun langsung pergi berjemur eh menjemur eh jemur pakaian maksudnya.

'Mampus lu item putih.' Batin Kabuto dan Pein

 **TBC**

Ciee panjang nih cieeeeee panjang :D

Udah lumayan gak panjang nya? Hwe hwe

Ini aku panjangin sama apdet cepet karna udah deket sekul jadi nantinya susah apdet hehe..

Jadi nikmatin aja dulu hohohoho..

Ada yang nunggu 3 Uchiha? Btw gimana kalau tambahin mbah kesayangan kita *lo aja kali* Mbah Madara '3'

Ada yang mau dobel? Tripel?

Puas puasin aja dulu. Karna nanti ada dimana waktu aku sibuk dan susah apdet dan kalian akan rindu *gak ada kok* :')

Apakah Akatsuki terlalu dinistakan disini): maapkeun ya. Dan ya entah kenapa aku kok suka banget ya kalau Kabuto aku nistain padahal Kabuto gak ada salah sama aku :")

Btw aku lagi pusing mau buat cerita Sarada tapi pusing pasangan cowoknya siapa hehe.. buat meraikan ff Sarada centric gitu biar pair Sarada x makin banyak hehe.. saran dungs

Sekian cuap cuap manusia gaje yang hausakankasihsayang

-RayanghausakankasihsayangsuamitercintaAkashiyangjadibangtoyib

Eh boleh nanya gak? moment SheeSaku tuh di eps/chap berapa? yang perang ituloh

udah lama gak nonton Naruto bahkan filenya sempet terhapus dan karna malas download aku terpaksa mengorbankan uangku untuk Naruto T_T

Juga yang waktu hayate (taukan) yang di Naruto kecil yang ngajak Sakura nikah :v


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kishiomoto

Akatsuki x Sakura

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Sakura dan Kabuto sudah selesai memasak. Sakura sekarang lagi nata makanan di meja sedangkan Kabuto bertugas memanggil semuanya makan. Dikarenakan tadi siang nggak makan siang jadinya mereka makan sore.

"Wah Sakura kau yang buat semua ini? Calon istri yang baik!" Deidara yang pertama kali datang

Sakura tersipu mendengar perkataan Deidara "Ti-tidak juga Dei-san ini semuanya Kabuto-san yang ajar." Ucap Sakura malu malu manusia (Shy shy human) walaupun memang benar semuanya Kabuto yang ajar

Satu persatu mulai datang. Tapi ada yang aneh, mereka semuanya belum duduk.

"Gak duduk?" Tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan

"Sakura-chan aja dulu yang duduk hehe.." Kata Pein tersenyum

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan.

Dan saat Sakura duduk saat itu juga dapur menjadi tempat perang dunia.

Buk brak brak semuanya pada berebutan kursi disamping kiri dan kanan milik Sakura.

"MINGGIR LO BANCI!"

"NGGAK GUE YANG PERTAMA DATANG JADI GUE YANG HARUS DUDUK DISINI!"

"ANJIR ADA SETANNNNN~ ADA SETAN~"

"MANA SETANNYA?"

"WOY ZETSU JAN GIGIT KAKI GUE!"

"EH TONG JAN GIGIT LEHER EH BUKAN MAKSUD GUE JAN GIGIT BAJU GUE ATUH!"

"MUKE IKAN ENYAH LU."

"ALIRAN SESAT MUSNAH LU!"

"Guys tenang, gapake beri-"

"BODOAMAT!"

Sakura pusing, masalahnya Sakura takut kalau makannya kesenggol atau jatuh.

* * *

Kita berpindah tempat lagi di hari yang sama tahun yang sama tanggal yang sama waktu yang berbeda..

Tepat jam 8:00

"TURRUN THURHUN OBITO!" Teriak Sasuke yang berada di pelukan(mu) Madara dan Itachi

"Heh, gue daritadi udah turun kali, ini pantat udah capek ngegantung mulu!" Kata Obito yang ada dibelakang mereka dan mendekati mereka

"Turun Chi!"

"Chi chi gue Itachi ye! GIMANA MAU TURUN KALAU KAKI GUE KEINJEK MA SASCAKE!" Itachi yang daritadi mau turun gak bisa karna kakinya diinjak ma Sasuke

Sasuke dengan usaha pun melihat kebawah "Eh! Iya ya." Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kakinya(?)

"MAK DARA! Janjinya antar pake mobilnya om Oroichi! Kok malah gini?" Kata Sasuke sambil bernafas sebanyak mungkin

"Tukang php." Sahut Itachi

"Niatnya emang gitu sayang. Tapi mobilnya hilang dibawa sama yang punya." Ucap Madara yang juga lega udah nganterin mereka

Mereka pun menghela nafas "Yaudah. Ntar jangan lupa jemput ya Mak." Obito memperingati

"Gue bukan MAK lu. Kalau gue gak jemput berarti lupa BYE BYE!" Secepat kliat Madara langsung ngegas motornya

"LAHHHHH!?" Tiga Uchiha pun akhirnya pasrah, itu adalah pertanda bahwa Madara gak mau jemput mereka.

* * *

Setelah urusan mereka selesai akhirnya mereka meunggu jemputan yang tak akan datang datang :)

"Udah gak bakal dijemput nih kita."

"MAK DARA JAWHAT!"

"Gimana kalau kedepan aja? Siapa tau ada angkutan umum?"

Akhirnya mereka pun ke depan.

Dan menunggu angkot yang jarang datangnya.

Setelah bermenit menit menunggu akhrinya ada satu angkot yang berhenti.

Didalam angkot udah ada tujuh enam mahluk hidup :')

Di depan ada tiga orang, bapak emak sama anak

Ada juga yang ngegandul satu orang

Dan ayo kita dengar abang angkotnya bersuara

"MASIH MUAT DEK! DUA ORANG NGEGANDUL, SATU LAGI DIDALEM."

Yang dalam angkot udah pada marah ama protes.

"EHHHH UDAH PENUH!"

"ANJIR UDAH KAGAK MUAT WOI!"

"UDAH SESAK DISINI!"

"CEPAT JALAN BANG!"

"Apa hak anda? Yang punya angkot kan saya." Abang angkot marah. Dan penumpang pun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati mereka masing masing.

"Sas naik." Perintah Obito membuat Itachi dan Sasuke nengok ke Obito "Gila lu?"

Tapi ya nasib Sasuke. Dia terdorong atau didorong oleh Obito.

Hampir aja Sasuke dipangku sama salah satu penumpang. Sasuke pun duduk di lantai angkot. Kakinya dia lipet rapat rapat sampai dengkulnya rapat sama dada. Kalau nggak bisa bisa kakinya keluar angkot. 'Nasib cogan.' Batin Sasuke

Itachi dan Obito pun ngegandul.

Angkot pun jalan.

Ditengah perjalanan itu, angin mengelus wajah Obito dan Itachi dan satu penumpang lagi. Wajah mereka begitu damai dan bahagia. Sampai kebahagiaan itu hilang dalam sekejap..

DUK

"WAAAAAAA!"

"EHHHHHH?!"

"ITACHWI!"

 **TBC**

Apa yang terjadi pada Itachi? XD

Maapkeun diriku php Q_Q

Akhir akhir ini jarang buka notebook karna sibuk main di laptop (Acieee punya 2) trus mana temen ngajak jalan mulu :') 3 Uchiha udah muncul beserta Madara :*

Review akan dibalas di pm

Makasih semuanya

-Ra


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto milik Masashi Kishiomoto

Akatsuki x Sakura

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Sudah selama sepuluh menit Sasuke duduk dengan posisi yang sangat menyiksa, menyakitkan. Kaki sudah terasa kesemutan belum lagi pantatnya yang panas.

'Renggangin dikit gak papa lah.' Batin Sasuke mikir pendek

DUK

Dan ternyata, kakinya Sasuke nendang kaki kiri Itachi, dan angkot kembali ramai.

Itachi yang kaki kirinya ketendang refleks juga tangan kirinya ikutan lepas dari angkot.

"ITACHWIIIIIII!"

Sasuke tanpa mikir panjang langsung nahan kaki kiri Itachi.

Dan Obito megang tangan kanan Itachi.

Itachi? Badannya udah melayang sebelah(?)

"AAAAAAA!"

"BERTAHAN CHI!"

"NII-CHAN MAAPIN CACUKE!"

Tak berhenti sampai disitu. Tubuh Itachi yang melayang sebelah dan angkotnya malah miring ke kiri.

"WAAAAA!"

Penumpang ricuh.

"BERHENTI MAS STOP MAS!"

"KIRI KIRI KIRI!"

"BANTING KE KIRI MAS!"

"BANTING KANAN MAS!"

Abang angkot yang dipanggil mas berbalik natep penumpang. Wajahnya udah kek hantu di pilm pilm "Anu... remnya blong heheh.."

"NANI!?"

"TRUS INI GUE GIMANA?"

"GUE JOMBLO EH GUE BELUM MAU MATI!"

"Ahahaha jom- ups." Abang angkotnya malah ketawa

Lalu tiba tiba angkotnya berhenti.

Penumpang udah para dag dig dug serrrr

Itachi selamat :))))

"Untung gak jadi mati gue." Itachi udah sujud syukur

Penumpang pun pada turun.

"BANG APAKAH ANDA SUDAH GILA?"

"LU GILA YE? HAMPIR AJA TADI NYAWA GUE MELAYANG GITU AJA!"

"Kan hampir. Udah cepetan bayar!"

"EH SEMPAK JIRAIYA!"

"Nama saya Kotetsu mas." Malah memperkenalkan diri

"GAADA YANG NANYA!"

"BODOAMAT!"

Semua pun pada bubar termasuk 3 uchiha. Dan nasib abang angkot? Senyum ganteng meratapi nasib.

* * *

Bersyukurlah 3 Uchiha karna abang angkotnya berhenti gak terlalu jauh dari kost mereka.

"Duh capek nih." Ucap Itachi sambil megang lengan kanannya, sepertinya masih membekas di kejadian angkot tadi.

Sasuke peka "Maaf ya Chi, gue tadi gak tahan banget tadi rengangging kaki tanpa berfikir gimana nasib lo nanti."

Itachi terhura melihat adiknya "Iya gak papa Sas, gue di kalau di posisi lu pasti juga gitu. Lagian ini salah seseorang." Itachi ngelirik Obito

Obito peka "NAH IYA, SALAH MAK DARA! AYO BURUAN GUYS KITA MASUK MAU GUE OMELIN DIA!" Gak peka atau pura pura :')

'Cepak ogeb sial.' Batin Itachi kzl

Waktu mereka masuk. Mereka melihat pandangan yang tak biasa dari semua para penghuni kost.

"ADA APA NIH?" Obito langsung teriak. Semua anak kost langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Obito

Kesempatan itu langsung dipakai Hidan buat duduk disebelah Sakura, dan tak lupa si Sasori yang ikutan di sebelah kanan.

'Makannya selamat.' Batin Sakura

'Rejeki gak kemana emang.' Batin Hidan and Sasori

'Bom mana bom.' Batin Diedara

'Harusnya tadi gue cekek aja Sasori.' Batin Kabuto yang nyesel gigit baju Sasori seharusnya tadi langsung cekek aja :((((

'Eh cewek siapa ini?' Batin 3 Uchihayangpolostaktahuapapa

 **TBC**

Pendek? XD

Hohohoho *tersenyumsetan* ^^

Udah ah Ra gak usah bacot :v

Ra


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki x Sakura

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Entah kenapa suasana di ruang makan itu terasa sangat panas, padahal disediakan dua kipas angin dari atas dan juga ac alami. Tapi kenapa masih panas? Apa penyebabnya?

Oh akhirnya kita mengetahui jawabannya

Itu karena..

"Sakura-chan harus banyak makan sayur. Dewa jashin suka cewek yang makan sayur, sini aku ambilin sayurnya." Itu si Hidan yang lagi modus

'Sempak Jiraiya.'

 _Perasaan gua disebut sebut mulu-Jiraiyayangtersakiti_

"E-eh gak usah aku bisa sendiri kok." Ucap Sakura karna dia telah melihat sesuatu yang dia benci berada dalam sayur itu

"Udah gak papa. Gak baik loh nolak orang yang berbuat baik."Kata Hidan perhatian

'Mpus.' Batin Sakura

Hidan menyendokkan sayur itu ke dalam piring Sakura "Makan yang banyak yah."

"Ma-makasih." Sakura berusaha senyum walau sebenarnya udah kzl

"Sama-sama." Hidan senyum ganteng

"Aduh, kok gua tiba-tiba mules lagi ya? Duh duh.." Zetsu megangin perutnya. Tapi bukan karena sakit tapi buat nyindir Hidan gitu lohh

"Bisa diem gak? Gue enek lagi kan." Sasori berhenti makan

" Zet." Kabuto kompor

" Zet(2)." Pein ikutan

" Zet(3)." Deidara pun ikut

"Nah. Lo-" Baru aja Suigetsu mau ikutan

"Diam." Nagato sudah bertindak

Sasori ngedorong piringnya, lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"EH lu gak papa Sas?" Tanya Nagato khawatir

"Paksa makan Danna ntar minum obat." Deidara menasehati

"Ka-kamu gak papa?" Tanya Sakura ikut-ikutan

Saat mendengar suara Sakura, Sasori memiringkan kepalanya.

"Suapin dong~~" Pinta Sasori manja ke Sakura

Sakura kaget "E-eh?"

Tiba-tiba semua mata disana menengok kearah Sasori.

"SEMVAK JIRAIYA LU YAH!"

"BOM MANA BOM?"

"Otw...cekik.."

Tanpa memperdulikan di sekitarnya, Sasori buka suara lagi.

"SU-A-PIN." Mata Sasori udah berkaca-kaca gitu unyu-unyu lagi

"Ta-tapikan kamu bisa makan sendiri." Kata Sakura malu

"TAU LU. MAKAN SENDIRI SANA."

"Tangan aku lagi lemes, mau makan tapi gak ada tenaga. Plisss suapin yayayaya kamu tega biarin aku sakit gini?"

"Emmm..."

 **TBC**

Pendek? XD

Hwehwehwe mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih pendek lagi *senyumsetan* ^-^

Sesungguhnya satu review dari kalian adalah seribu semangat bagi Ra *plak* lebayyyy hohohoho

Apakah alurnya kecepatan? Feelnya nggak dapat atau dll? Tolong krisarnya

Ra


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki x Sakura

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

"Emmm..."

"Yaudah deh, kali ini aja ya..." Sakura akhirnya menyetujuinya

"Iya sayang."

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah sangat merah mengalahkan rambut Sasori.

Sakurapun mengambil piring Sasori. Tapi halangan datang...

"SINI BIAR GUE AJA!"

GUE!"

"AKU!"

Kisame, Kakuzu, dan Suigetsu mulai berebut untuk menyuapi Sasori.

' _Tydack akan kubiarkan.' Batin mereka bertiga_

' _lelah hayati, nonton sajalah.' Batin yang lain_

"E-eh yaudah nih-"

"Gak mau maunya Sakura~~~" Sasori nahan tangan Sakura sambil masang muka lemasnya

' _Tolong maz tangannya dikondisikan itu.' Batin Sakura doki doki_

"Sasori cukup lepasin :(" Deidara gak tahan liatnya

"Jijik aku Sas jijik, lepasin aku lepasin :( (tiktok)" Pein malah main tiktok

"Ntar gua lepas kalau udah sampai pelaminan ya :D" Dan sukses perkataan Sasori mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari penghuni disana

Sakura? Jangan ditanya gimana keadannya sekarang.

 **TAK**

Itu suara sendok Nagato yang patah gais

"Sasori. Itu tangan.. pengen dipotong pake cangkul ya?" Tanya Nagato dengan senyum sadisnya

"Lu-lu mah gitu Nat becanda ini becanda.." Sasori udah merinding

"Sori makan cepet sana noh Sakura gak makan-makan karna lu."

"Eh iya ya, aduh Saku-chan maafin Saso ya?" Sasori natap Sakura dalam sambil ngelus lembut tangan Sakura

"EKHEM TANGANNYA ITU." Kabuto udah berapi-rapi

Sakurapun mulai nyuapin Sasori.

"Aaaaaa.. nyam.." Sasori udah bahagia banget beda sama yang lainnya dibelakang mereka udah ada latar hitam

' _Tunggu aja pembalasan dendam gua.'_

' _Enak bener ya.'_

' _Menang banyak lu Sasori.'_

' _Mau juga (TT)'_

Tiba-tiba Pein dengan keberaniannya dia berdiri dan mendekati Sakura lalu..

"Sakura-chan Aaaa~ sini aku suapin kamu~"

"HAAAAH!" Semuanya teriak termasuk Sakura

Sakura udah pusing 101 keliling

"Bangke lu Pein :("

"Gue mau ganti hati ah.. ini hati dari tadi panas mulu."

"Why gua gak kepikiran tadi why?"

"Ma-makasih tapi gak usah-"

"Kamu tuh juga harus perhatiin kondisi kamu Sakura-chan, dari tadi kamu suapin Sasori tapi belum makan."

"I-iya sih tapi-" Sesendok makanan masuk di mulut Sakura

"Enakan? Apalagi ini aku suapinnya pake cinta loh." Pein kedip kedip ke Sakura

"Paan sih lu pein!"

"GUA JUGA MAU KALAU GITU!"

Dan akhirnya mereka malah berebut siapa yang suapin Sakura.

Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menelan makannya.

"Gak usah, kalian duduk aja makan yang tenang." Tapi gak ada yang dengerin ucapan Sakura

Karna merasa terkacangi Sakura berdiri "A-aku balik aja deh kalau gitu."

"JANGANNNN!" Semuanya langsung menahan Sakura

"Tata ter-"

"Iaa inget inget, Saku jangan pergi plis." Kisame udah mewek kayak mau ditinggal jauh

"..Aku capek.. mau kekamar tenangin diri dulu.." Sakura emang capek orang dari perjalanan jauh tapi belum istirahat sama sekali

"Yaudah ayuk aku anter." Hidan mendekati Sakura

"Gua juga ah.."

Sakura menggeleng "Gak usah aku bisa sediri kok."

Sakura udah mau lanjut tapi ditahan sama Pein "Satu suap lagi ya? Yayaya?"

"CURUT LU, MASIH SEMPET-SEMPETNYA MODUS!"

"Kalau Sakura gak makan ntar dia magh dan gua gak mau hal itu terjadi sama calon pengantin gua."

Pein ngasih sendoknya "Makan sendiri tuh.. aku tau kamu gak nyaman." Sakura menatap Pein berbinar

Sakura pun makan dengan tenang. Itu membuat Pein dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

Ditengah acara makannya yang damai, ternyata Sakura tak sengaja memakan sesuatu yang tak disukainya. Dengan cepat Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"EH KENAPA KAMU?" Yang lain mulai panik

"ADUH KAMU GAK APA-APA KAN?"

"GAK WHY WHY KAN?"

"JANGAN-JANGAN KESELEK YA?" Tanya Kakuzu

"SENPAI, KALAU KESELEK TUH PASTI DIANYA BATUK DULU." Jawab Obito

"JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU MAU MUNTAH?" Tanya Kabuto dan dijawab banggukan oleh Sakura

"ANU ITU NAMANYA WASTAFEL WASTAFEL!"

Sakura geleng-geleng disko.

Tiba-tiba Kabuto datang membawa Kresek "NIH SAKURA KRESEK NIH!" Dengan secepat kliat Sakura mengambil kresek itu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu

* * *

Di ruang kumpul.

"Kamu beneran baik-baik aja?" Tanya Itachi yang syudah penasaran

"..." Sakura diam aja

"Jangan-jangan keselek ya?" Tebak Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tertawa kecil

' _Ini gimana gak cinta kalau gini."_

Sakura pun menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ohhh, pantas pasti ulahnya si Hidan nih."

"Bom gua udah siap nih."

"Ni tangan udah gatel nih."

"Guys hukuman apa yang bagus buat Hidan?"

"Cute aja cute."

Hidan udah mundur dan mereka makin dekat.

"CUTEE CUBIT TETENYA!"

Mereka menyerbu Hidan :)

"GU-GUE GAK TAU APA-APA AMPUN, JANGAN CUTE AAAA! ANJIR WOY!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka semua.

* * *

Setelah melakukan hukuman buat Hidan. Sakura kembali istirahat di kamarnya sedangkan yang lain kembali makan.

Setelah lumayan lama tidur akhirnya Sakura bangun kembali.

"Mandi ah.." Sakura pun mengumpulkan perlengkapan mandinya

Dikamar Sakura lumayan luas dan juga lumayan lengkap jadi Sakura puas dengan kosan om Oroichinya.

Sekarang Sakura udah siap mandi.

 **Kriieeeet**

"Waaaaaah!" Sakura kaget tiba-tiba ada buka pintu kamarnya

"E-eh anu itu hehehe..." Nagato bingung sendiri sambil kedua tangannya berada di belakang

Nagato melihat perlengkapan mandi Sakura "Mau mandi?" Tanya Nagato

"Um.. aku duluan ya.." Sakura berlari dan menuruni tangga

Nagato yang masih berada di tempatnya menghela nafasnya "Gagal." Gumamnya

"Gagal apaan?"

 **TBC**

Hwehwehwehwehwehwehwehwehwehwehwehwe

Yang tadi pendek banget ya ini gantinya hohoho

Adakah yang menunggu? Atau tetap pada chapter semakin pendek :V

Ra


	10. Chapter 9

Hai...

Em...

Adakah yang nunggu ini lanjut?

Kalau ada alhamdulillah :)

Kalau nggak ya... hehe

Jadi maafin Ra yang php ya. Tadinya sih mau up ini tapi tiba-tiba keinget ternyata ini work mau direvisi...

Mungkin beberapa cast bakal diganti tapi alurnya tetap sama dan juga tetep AKATSUKI X SAKURA.

Udah gitu aja dulu :)

Makasih yang udah nunggu.

Ra


End file.
